


North, South, East, West

by AetherSeer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer
Summary: Nicke’s never been afraid of things that aren’t easy.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Semin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	North, South, East, West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catznetsov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catznetsov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sweetest place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554905) by [Catznetsov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catznetsov/pseuds/Catznetsov). 

> This is a spin-off fic of Catznetsov's "the sweetest place."

Nicke jolts awake, the familiar feeling of a plane taking off pressing him backward into his seat. He draws in a breath, strangely easily, but instead of hard plastic armrests, all his grasping hands find are crumpled bedsheets.

Nicke keeps his eyes closed against the darkness of his bedroom, inhaling slowly and letting his breaths fill the silence. Until his breathing is the only thing he can hear, and his pulse has settled again into its steady thumping rhythm. Until he can at least roll to his back and let his weight sink into the pillows and duvet crumpled beneath him. Until …

It never gets easier.

Not that it’s been easy, soulbonded as he is to a man who’s been kept apart from him for so much of their lives, through little fault of his own. Despite both their best efforts, even.

Not that it’s been easy, separated by borders, oceans, and team allegiances.

Not that it’s been easy, trying to muddle through what few words they have in common across three languages.

Not that it’s been easy, loving Sasha for who he is and the man he will become, knowing the difficulties that undoubtedly will continue to plague their path. 

Not that it’s been easy, knowing that the time spent together will always be dwarfed by the time spent apart. That they will more often than not spend months, now years, holding onto the memories of stolen moments.

But Nicke’s never been afraid of things that aren’t easy.


End file.
